


Bread

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [16]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread

Joe sniffed the air and sighed. Fresh bread. It wasn't the first time they'd made their own bread. They'd managed to stockpile enough flour and yeast to get them through their first year, although as the settlement had grown they'd had to carefully ration it, but last week they'd harvested their first crop of wheat and with their home made millstones they'd ground it into flour. Now AJ and Ducky were making bread. Tonight they would have fish they'd caught themselves, fresh vegetables, and bread topped with their own butter. Life was good, better than he'd thought it could be.


End file.
